Je t'aime comme tu es
by Vampyr33
Summary: Agon a eu un accident et Unsui décide de rester près de lui jusqu'à son réveil . Mais quand son jumeaux ouvre les yeux, il semble qu'il est un autre problème que ses fractures ... Première fic, indulgence max ..
1. 1 Imprévue

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Auteur :** ben c'est moi ^^ ( comment vous êtes arrivés ici vous ?... )

**Résumé :** Agon a eu un accident et Unsui décide de rester près de lui jusqu'à son réveil . Mais quand son jumeaux ouvre les yeux, il semble qu'il est un autre problème que ses fractures ...

Les personnages sont entièrement et complétement à Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki .

**Style :** Yaoi incestueux, slash possible

Pas de repère temporel avec le manga .

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Je t'aime comme tu es .**

_**1/ **Imprévue :_

La nuit était encore jeune et Agon n'était toujours pas réveillé .

Assis à son chevet, Unsui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son entrée à l'hôpital . D'après des témoin, une bagarre aurait éclatée sur un chantier, entre son jumeau et un gang pour une histoire de nana . Jusque là, c'était tout à fait habituel de la part du dragueur et bastonneur qu'était Agon . Mais cette fois fut sans doute de trop, et durant un court délai, les Dieux lâchèrent leur protégé . Non niveau force, mais niveau chance .

Une grosse poutrelle métallique vint s'écraser sur le groupe . Il n'y eu pas de mort, mais de nombreux blessés comptant Agon . Les médecins avaient trouvé étonnant que ce dernier ne soit pas mort après s'être pris une barre de métal de plus de 200 kg sur le crane . Néanmoins il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter le sommeil.

De son coté, Unsui était partagé entre l'inquiétude que son frère ne se réveille jamais et l'appréhension du moment où il ouvrirait les yeux . Il était certain qu'il serait d'humeur massacrante, et encore les scientifiques cherchent encore un mot plus approprié pour la définir .

Il posa sa main sur celle d'Agon . Il fallait qu'il se réveille, même si Unsui devait subir sa colère . Malgré sa méchanceté, ses remarques blessantes, sa violence, sa gaminerie et sa grande gueule, Unsui n'arrivait pas à le détester . Agon était tout pour lui, la priorité . Il n'appèlerai pas ça de l'amour mais le sentiment normal du grand frère face à son cadet . Car on l'oubliait facilement mais ce n'était pas Agon le premier né bien qu'il soit le plus fort et le plus intelligent .

Agon remua légèrement semblant sortir des ténèbres . Apres l'avoir rassuré gentiment avec des mots doux et d'encouragements, même si Agon se moquerai de lui après ça, Unsui voulu allé prévenir les médecins . Il fut retenu par une main qui lui agrippa le bras .

" Ou je suis ?, marmonna Agon .

- A l'hôpital, tu as eu un "petit" accident, ironisa Unsui .

- Ah ... Et t'es qui ? ... "

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ta-Dam !!! ( + 3 + ) Mon premier chapitre très court ( normal c'est le premier, c'est comme un prologue quoi ) !!!!

Agon a perdu la mémoire, merde alors, d'où je sors ça moi...

Je mets la suite dès que je peux . Donnez moi votre avis svp .


	2. 2 Petits mensonges sans importances

_( pensées d'Unsui ) _

On entend pas les pensées d'Agon

**paroles Agon** ( car c'est un mâle !!! .... du moins normalement, pour le moment vous n'etes pas à la bonne fic )

Unsui en a pas besoin _( trop sympa ). _Mais,de rien .

Bonne lecture !! (° vv °) On se retrouve à la fin .

____________________________________________________

**2/ **Petits mensonges sans importances ...

" - Je te demande pardon ?, demanda Unsui après avoir étudié la question pour y déceler une once d'humour, tu te sens bien ?

- **Mis à part le fait que je ne sais ni qui je suis ni qui tu es, oui**, répondit un peu agacé le plus grand joueur de Shinryugi . **Donc, on se connait ? **

( _Houlà, temps mort ! Agon ne se souviens plus de rien ... Mais c'est terrible, je fais quoi moi ! Allons, garde ton calme Unsui, tout va bien, c'est sans doute passagé, ça va lui revenir . Commençons par lui rapeller les choses principales )_

- Tu te nomme Agon Kongô et moi, je suis Unsui, ton frère jumeaux , commença t il à énumérer . Tu t'es pris une poutre sur le crâne se qui t'a sans doute provoqué une amnésie temporaire _( du moins j'espere ) _. Tu as 17 ans, tu es né le 31 mai . Tu es au lycée Shinryûji, où tu fait parti du club de football americain . Des questions ?

_( Voilà, le principal qu'il doit savoir, si j'aumet son caractère ... on dira que j'ai oublié .. ) _

- **Oui...** ; il hésita; **t'es sur qu'on est jumeaux ? **

_( ... C'est la dernière questions que je le voyait poser ) _

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire pourquoi ?

- **Et tu es l'ainé c'est ça ? **

_( la mémoire lui reviendrai t elle ? pitié dites moi que oui )_

- C'est exact . Qu'est ce qu'y te fait dire ça ?, questionna un Unsui plein d'espoir .

- **Ben ... t'es chauve .** "

Unsui faillit s'étouffer face à la remarque . Mais surtout face au visage rouge de honte qu'affichait Agon après c'etre aperçut de sa bétise .

_( Il est vraiment craquant comme ça, tout géné . Sans ses lunettes en plus .... Mon Dieu, mais c'est quoi ces pensées !!!!! Calme calme ... ) _

" - Bon ben, begaya Unsui, je fais prévenir les médecins de ton réveil d'accord ? "

Il se dirigea vers la porte et allait sortir quand :

" - **Attends !! Tu vas revenir hein ?!** "

Il se retourna étonné vers un Agon à l'air appeuré et suppliant . _( C'est pas vrai, il est si adorable ... Calme, Unsui, calme ... ) _

L'ainé regarda le cadet dans les yeux et dit d'un ton rassurant :

" - Bien sur . "

Pour toute réponse, Agon lui lanca son plus beau sourire .

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Et, nous y voilà ! Notre chère maison . Ca reviens un peu ?

- **Non mais c'est très grand ici**, dit Agon en s'émerveillant à chaque nouvelle pièce découverte . **Il n'y a personne d'autre ? **

- Euh .. il y a notre père ... normalement ... _ ( Je lui dis qu'il a viré notre paternel pour la semaine ou pas ... ) _

- **Il est sympa de nous laisser seuls !**, conclut Agon tout sourire .

_( Euh ... non vaut mieux pas . ) _

**Ah, ça doit être les chambres ça !** ", s'écria joyeusement l'amnésique .

_( Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour il serait comme ça .. 0 x o Non mais il me rapelle lui à 10 ans, les gros mots et regards superieurs en moins . Je lui aurait jamais cru des sourires aussi doux ... Ni cette démarche quand il court comme un gamin, il y a ses fesses qui ... AH !!! Satan sort de ce corps !!!! Je dois me punir pour penser de telles choses ! C'est un homme ... Mon frère de surcroit et surtout ... c'est Agon !!! Non mais.. ça doit etre la fatigue ... ) _

Tandis qu'Unsui se battait avec ses pensées et pulsions_ ( C'est la fatigue ) _C'est ça ..., Agon s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre . Il regarda le contenu puis il déduit :

" **C'est une chambre de matcho** . "

Unsui se retint de rire à gorge d'éployée suite à la remarque . Puis de s'évanouir quand Agon lui lança : " **Je te croyais pas comme ça ... **"

______________________________________________

Hé hé .. Le chapitre 2 !! Légérement plus long ( normal j'avance ), un peu plus drôle ( du moins pour moi ), et annonçant du yaoi ( merci Unsui !! )

Comment dire ... je suis toute chose . J'ai eu des reviews sur mon 1er chapitre ( o° v °o ) Un grand merci !! Ca me donne envie de continuer ( essayer du moins )

Oui, le coup de l'amnésique est banal, mais j'ai eu l'idée après avoir confondu mes soeurs . ^^ Non pas de yuri en vue TvT

Pour ce deuxieme chapitre, je vous demande encore votre avis plus celui d'un concerné . T'en dis quoi ?

Unsui : Que t'es une perverse sans honneur ni respect ni humanité ..

Vampyr : Tout de suite les grands mots ! ( que tu pique d'ailleurs un peu au film " The dark knight " si on se souvient du début XD ) Je te signale que je pense aux lecteurs avant tout !

Une souris : Alors pourquoi tu baves quand t'écris ?

Vampyr : Le stress sans doute . :D

Un sous I : Et les horreurs qu'il y a sur ton pc ?

Vampyr : Tu veux parler de mes bébés d'amours que je trouve sur le net où il est question de ton frangin et de ta personne en pleins ébats ? ( en clair, images yaoi )

Une suie : Tu réponds quoi à ça ?

Vampyr : Que c'est à moua !! ~~~ Mon précieux !!!!

Un suisse : Mais encore .

Vampyr : Que je me marre beaucoup avec ton prénom et que j'adore mon humour bateau !! x3 / A + !!!!!


	3. 3 Rééducation

Chapitre 3 donc . Je vais doucement pour ma première fic . En plus j'avais fini depuis des jours mais mon ordi m'a tout éffacé, :'( ....

Cette fois j'prends pas la peine d'indiquer qui parle . ^^

Bonne lecture . ( = v =) comme d'hab, chuis à la fin .

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**3/ Rééducation **

" ... Et ça fait bizarre ?

- Non pas vraiment .

- Mais c'était ta première fois, non ?

- Non ce n'était pas exeptionnel .

- Mais ça doit énorme d'avoir fait ça avec Agon !

- Déjà tout jeunes on interchangeaient de chambre Ikkyû, franchement ...

- Même ! "

L'heure du déjeuné avait sonné pour les lycéens de Shinryûgi et Unsui en profita pour confier ses malheur à Ikkyû, histoire de se soulager . Malgré le respect que le receveur prodigieux de Naga avait pour les deux frère, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris et amusé quand il lui raconta la perte de mémoire d'Agon et son " petit " problème de chambre ( vous pensiez à quoi ? bandes de déguelasses XD ) .

Déjà, il n'avait pas osé dire à son jumeaux qu'il était sensé être agressif et vulgaire, il avait également mentit sur sa condition de dragueur sans scrupule .

Ensuite, Agon se rappellait de choses totalement inutiles et n'avait aucuns souvenirs des plus simples, tels l'école, la famille, le nom des objets .. Bien que certains lui reviennent après qu'Unsui est mis un nom dessus, il allait avoir du mal dans la vie de tout les jours .

L'aînée en avait eu l'exemple le matin même quand Agon avait jeté son réveil par la fenêtre et s'était précipité sous le lit en criant " Attention, ça va péter !!! " .

Ben c'est pas gagné, avait pensé Unsui devant la scène, qui aurait été adorable si Agon avait eu 6 ans et non 17 ..

Et pour terminer en beauté, il avait dû dormir dans la chambre de son frère rempli de poster de jeunes filles peu vétues, de vêtements trainant un peu partout et autres objets dont Unsui préférait ignorer l'utilité . De plus cette chambre empestait la sueur, le sang et, à son grand malheur, le sexe .

Il fut sortit de sa trance par Ikkyû :

" Et où est donc ce cher amnésique ?

- A l'Accueil . Il doit demander une liste de ses professeurs, un plan du lycée et un emploi du temps .

- Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'Agon mettrait les pieds à l'Accueil ...

- Oui moi aussi ça me surprends ..

- ... hum sinon ... je ... J'peux lui dire que j'suis son meilleur ami ?!!! S'te plait ( x 3 x ) !!!

- Non Ikkyû !

- Rôhh !!!! "

Unsui était indigné . Déjà qu'il mentait à Agon, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas des masses, si les autres commençaient . Il remarqua délors que la salle s'était tut . Le dragon de Shinryûgi venait de faire son apparition . Sauf que d'une, il était à l'heure; que de deux, aucune aura meurtrière n'émanait de sa personne et que c'était avec un regard appeuré, dû au silence et au visages tournaient vers lui, qu'il se jeta sur son aîné en gémissant un " Grand frère ! " .

Il se blottit contre le torse d'Unsui sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves . Unsui se sentit alors gêné par la situation et par le corps chaud collé à lui .

Il le repoussa alors, gentiment, pour lui expliquer que cela ne se faisait pas . Mais l'attention d'Agon se porta sur Ikkyû, qui boudait depuis un moment . Le remarquant, ce dernier se présenta fierement :

" Bonjour ! Je suis Ikkyû Hosokawa ... ton meilleur ami !

- Ikkyû, retire ça, menaça Unsui .

- Tu te souviens de moi ? ", demanda le receveur sans se soucier du quaterback .

A la question, Agon baissa les yeux, puis d'un air triste " Non, navré "

Unsui se sentit mal face à la détrésse de son frère tandis que de son côté, Ikkyû avait un tout autre point de vue :

" Kyahhh ( genre fangirl ) !!! Il est trop mimi !!! Viens faire un calin ! " Il n'eut jamais son " calin ", car Unsui saisit son frère par le bras . " On rentre Agon " Il ne suportait plus son camarade qui collait son cadet de trop près . Non mais !!

**~~ [ Maison Kongô ] ~~**

Unsui commençait à regretter d'avoir fait comprendre à Agon que la télévision n'était pas dangereuse . Car depuis, la " boîte magique " fascinait l'adolescent et cela faisait 10 heures qu'ils se tapaient des films . Tous les genres étaient passés sur le petit écran .

Après avoir rit à ceux d'humour, s'être caché face à ceux d'horreur et sauter partout au rhythme de ceux d'action, Agon avait porté son dévolu sur les films romantiques . Ils semblaient beaucoup lui plaire, ce qui intrigué Unsui au plus haut point . C'est alors que, au milieu de " Roméo et Juliette ", Agon demanda :

" Que font ils avec leurs bouches ? "

Unsui souffla bruyament mais décida de repondra face à l'air désespèré de son frère .

" Ils s'embrassent .

- Pourquoi ?

- Car ils s'aiment . "

Un silence s'instala avant qu'Agon ne pose la question qu'Unsui redoutait : " Comment ils savent qu'ils s'aiment ?"

Ce sentiment était le plus complexe et lui ne l'avait jamais vraiment ressentit . Alors comment l'expliquer avec des mots ? Il se lança quand même :

" Et bien tu vois ... ils s'entendent bien, ont des gouts communs, aiment se voir, se ... hum, toucher . Ils ... ça se sent . Ils le savent en se regardant quoi . Ils veulent se protéger et être toujours ensemble . Et ils s'embrassent pour se montrer leur affection ."

Agon reporta son regard sur l'histoire tandis que, rassuré de s'en être tiré à si bon compte, Unsui commençait à somnoller . Il eut néanmoins un frisson en sentant un poids sur lui . Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur Agon affalait sur son ventre , qui le regardait avec des yeux pénétrant . Pleins d'envies . Doucement, tel un serpent, il ondula contre Unsui, tout en se rapprochant plus, autant que possible .

L'ainé commença à paniquer et à se débattre mais rien n'y fit, mais sans souvenirs, Agon serait toujours le plus fort . Et doucement de douces lèvres se possèrent sur les siennes après avec murmurer " Je t'aime " ...

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Piou ... chuis crevée ... J'espère cependant avoir répondue à votre attente qui fut, je sais = , longue ( même si vous étes peu ^^, c'pas une raison ( = x = ) )

Donc, un bisou pour ce chapitre. Et Ikkyû qui apparait . Et Unsui un poil jaloux . Je vais tenter de faire apparaître Hiruma plus tard ^^ pour rire un peu . Et maintenant à chaque fin de chapitre, je demanderai son avis à un des personnage . Aujourd'jui, c'est Agon-sama !

Agon : Bonjour :D

Vampyr : Euh ... mais là vous avez votre mémoire non ?

Agon : Oui oui pourquoi ?

Vampyr : Parce que vous avez l'air .. gentil .

Agon : Rêve pas boudin, c'est parce que t'es l'auteur et que j'veux mon lemon .

Vampyr : Ah ... vois aussi ^^ .

Agon : Te marre pas, dès que c'est fait, j't'éclate pour m'avoir fais passer pour un attardé et t'as le double si tu fais venir c'te fouine .

Vampyr : Vous voulez dire Hiruma ?

Agon : Crève !

... On va dire au revoir à Agon-sama ... Et je préparerai mon enterrement vu que j'ai l'intention de faire entrer notre démon blond favori en scène ... Adieu ..

( ,= 3 = ) Smouck

( PS : Billy, pour les comz, appuie sur le " bouton " avec " reviews ". Kizz )


	4. 4 Démons de l'envie

Chapitre 4 . Et oui déjà .

Il y a une révélation sur Unsui et un rebondissement ! ^ o ^ j'en dis pas plus . Je pense avoir fini cette fic dans 3, voir maxi 4 chapitres, dès lors, j'en attaquerai une autre .

Bonne lecture . ( je vais me faire tuer ^^ )

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**4/ Démons de l'envie **

" Ca suffit !!

- Mais je ..

- J'ai dit ARRETE !! "

Les regards étaient tournés vers le couple qui passait dans la ruelle . Le premier, chauve, qui marche devant à vive allure semblait furieux et criait sans ménagement sur le second, brun à dreadlocks, que tentait d'en placer une et de s'expliquer . mais qui avait il à expliquer ?

Quel homme embrasse son frère à pleine bouche ?

Quel frère tente de déshabiller son aîné ?

Quel humain désire un être de sa propre chair comme amant ?

Mais même malgré cela, Unsui ne hurlait pas sur son cadet pour ces raisons . Agon n'avait plus les basses les plus élémentaires, il n'aurait pu savoir seul que l'inceste était interdit .

Non, il lui hurlait dessus pour l'éloigner .

Pas qu' Agon n'ait pas comprit que ce genre de contact était immoral, c'est plutôt son corps à lui, Unsui, qui avait tendance à l'oublier depuis un moment . Depuis toujours !

Unsui s'en voulait d'avoir aimé le baiser tendre et aimant, d'avoir adoré ces mains le toucher, d'avoir ressentit des sentiments envers son propre frère . Mais bon sang, les femmes peuvent aimer les femmes, les hommes peuvent aimer les hommes, alors pourquoi était il impossible de s'aimer entre frère ?!

Et pourquoi fallait il que se soit son frère plutôt qu'un autre ? Pourquoi était il si beau, si parfait ? Pourquoi ... cette question résonnait en lui depuis des années, pour diverses raisons, toutes reliées à Agon . Il aimait Agon . Il ne pouvait pas se mentir . Il l'avait toujours su . Déjà à huit ans, son amour était là .

Son cadet venait de s'endormir, et cette année là, il partageait encore la même chambre . Unsui l'avait regardé assoupi, comme d'habitude . Comme d'habitude, il avait cherché à comparer la beauté de son frère à toutes les choses possibles, comme d'habitude rien ne l'égalait . Il s'était surpris cette nuit là, à se lever et à se pencher sur le bel endormi et à déposer des baisers papillons sur tout son visages, le front, les yeux, le nez, les joues ... la bouche .

Agon avait alors émergé des bras de Morphé, l'avait regardé d'un regards endormi, puis avait roulé sur le côté avant de se rendormir . Unsui avait rejoint son lit, se souvenant que se qu'il venait de faire était interdit mais surtout comprenant, face au manque d'intérêt flagrant qu' Agon lui portait, que s'était vain .

Et aujourd'hui, il fuyait un Agon qui l'aimait . Oui, mais lui ne l'aimait pas . Il aimait LE Agon .

Celui qui se moque, celui qui écrase, celui qui domine . Celui qu'il aimait ne serai jamais à lui ni à personne . Il était trop parfait pour se caser avec quelqu'un .

C'est pour ça qu' Unsui ne jalousait pas les jeunes filles avec qui Agon traînait . Elles étaient plutôt à plaindre . Des coup d'un soir, des taxis, des portes monnaies .

Agon ne dira jamais " Je t'aime " .

Et pourtant ce mot est sortie de sa bouche pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui . Oui, mais ce n'était pas Agon ! Ce n'était plus Agon !

Il essayait donc de semer son cadet quand il le vit . " Et une galère de plus " pensa t il .

En effet, le quaterback de Deimon venait d'arriver du bout de la rue et se dirigeait vers eux . Son sourire démoniaque apparut sur sa face et il se plaça devant Unsui, lui barrant le passage .

" Hey les fucking' dragons, suivez moi .

- En quel honneur ?, demanda Unsui, le plus poliment qu'il pu .

- Qui est ce ?, demanda Agon .

Il y eut un blanc avant qu' Hiruma, ne commence à rire, comme un détraqué . Il conserva ce même rire hystérique tout le trajet, Unsui ne voyant pas d'autre solution que d'obéir . Ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac . Hiruma se calma quelque peu .

" Alors, amnésique ? Pauvre petit fucking' dreads, dit il avec ironie . Puis se tournant vers Unsui : Il sait pas qui je suis ? Tu ne lui as rien dit ? " Son sourire s'agrandit, tant que se fut possible .

Agon attendait, regardant fixement son frère . Puis il dit : " Laisse Unsui tranquille . Qui que tu soit !

- Oh, il protège son frérot, ricana le démon, que c'est chou ! Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je l'aime plus que tout ! "

C'en fut trop, Hiruma n'eut pas le temps d'entamer son ricanement . Unsui explosa .

" Tais toi ! Tais toi tu m'entends !!

Agon semblait choqué et Hiruma surpris . Il poursuivit .

Tu n'es pas un " gentil garçon ", c'est clair ?! Tu es une ordure, un enfoiré qui ne pense qu'à toi !! Tu brises et tu jète mais tu n'aimes pas, tu ne m'aimes pas tu comprends ?! Et moi peut être que je t'aimes mais c'est mon problème ! Alors fait un effort pour te souvenir que tu n'es pas un adolescente aimable et poli !! Je ... JE NE T'AIMES PAS COMME CA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Il pleurait presque à force de crier . Il haletait .

Hiruma se mit alors à applaudir . Unsui ne comprit pas pourquoi . C'est alors qu'une main lourde se posa sur son épaule . Il connaissait cette sensation . Il se retourna pour croiser le regard amusé et moqueur d' Agon qui déclara :

" Pas trop tôt !! "

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Nää !! Vous êtes perdues ? C'est normal ^ v ^ . Les explications sont pour le chapitre suivant . Moui je sais, chuis vache .

Interview donc ... Bonjour Hiruma-san !

Hiruma : Et pourquoi le fucking'dreads à eu droit à " sama " ?

Vampyr : Euh ...mais " san "c'est aussi mieux ... nan ?

Hiruma : * sort son carnet de menace *

Vampyr : Et sinon Hiruma-sama, vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?

Hiruma ... sama : Tant que je suis pas avec un mec .

Vampyr : Je me posais justement la question ^^ . Alors Rui ou Musashi ?

Hiruma : CERBERUS !!!!!!!!

Vampyr : Merci pour tout Hiruma- sa ... sama . Donc, au chapitre 5, si j'échappe à Cerberus et à Agon .

reviews ?

( = 3 =) **Smouck .**


	5. 5 Explications

Chapitre 5 ... hum .. j'avance plutôt bien w . Donc, que va t il se passer ? Ben on verra bien . Je suis pas sure pour ce chapitre là .. TxT .

Vous savez où me trouver ^^

**" ya-ha "** = Hiruma( sama )

_" hum "_ = Unsui( san )

" ah ?" = Agon ( kun )

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**5/ Explications **

-_ " Pas trop tôt ? Comment ça pas trop tôt ?! Agon, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?! " _

La main toujours sur l'épaule de son frère, Agon ne fit que sourire à l'attention d'Hiruma qui s'était adossé au mur . Ce dernier semblait fulminer tout en se marrant . Ils se défiaient du regards, silencieusement tandis qu' Unsui pataugeait . Le dragon le lâcha alors pour se rapprocher du démon, lui tournant ainsi le dos . Il s'exclama d'un air victorieux et moqueur qui lui seyait si bien :

" Alors qui avait raison ? T'as perdue la tanche !

- **La ferme fucking' dreads .. **

- Oh non, c'est toi qui te la ferme tocard ! On a parié et j'ai gagné alors remballe !

- **Ferme la .. **

- Non j't'ai dit, laisse moi savourer ta défaite . Nan mais t'as vraiment cru que t' allais me battre à ce ...

- **TA GUEULE CRETIN, TU VAS FAIRE TOUT FOIR.... Et merde trop tard !!! " **

Agon ne comprit le sens de cette phrase qu'après s'être retourner pour découvrir qu'Unsui avait mis les voiles .

_******************************************_

Un pari .. un simple pari ! Il avait l'habitude que son frère l'enfonce mais là !

Sur quoi avaient ils parié ? Sur son homosexualité ? Son attirance pour son propre frère ? Sur le temps qu'il supporterai Agon en gentil ? Gentil, tu parles !

Il courrait comme jamais, allant au hasard, tant que ça l'éloigné de son jumeau . Il ne voulait plus le voir . Jamais . Il passa devant chez eux mais ne freina pas, ne jeta pas un coup d'oeil, il voulait être seul . Tout seul, comme avant, comme toujours .

Il voulait ne jamais avoir rencontré Hiruma dans la rue, ne jamais avoir reçu ce coup de téléphone de l'hôpital, ne jamais être tombé amoureux de son cadet, ne jamais être né !

Il termina sa course dans le parc où il se laissa tomber sur un banc . Ne jamais être né . Il y pensait souvent sans vraiment se l'avouer .

S'il n'était pas là, ses parents auraient moins de travail, ils seraient fiers de leur fils unique et surdoué . S'il n'était pas là, Agon verrait se qu'il veut sans que personne ne lui disses quoi faire, il n'aurait pas ce boulet que représente un aîné . S'il n'était pas là ...

Il laissa échapper un hochet . Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues . Il avait mal ... et il était seul .

Du moins jusqu'à se que deux bras ne se posent de de chaque côtés de sa tête . Il soupira puis lentement, fit face au nouveau venu .

Cet le regard haineux de Yoichi Hiruma qui rencontra le sien ..

_******************************************_

Le blond haletait, du à une course trop rapide pour son organisme . Il reprit son souffle avant de s'asseoir sur le banc déjà occupé par le quaterback de Shinryûgi .

Un démon p... un ange passa ( hum .. ) . Hiruma prit la parole alors qu'Unsui ouvrait la bouche pour formuler une question :

**" Non mais t'es stupide quand tu t'y mets .. Vraiment partir en courant avec juste les 1/4 de l'histoire merci, après c'est moi qui prends ! Franchement vous êtes irrécupérables ! Autant l'un que l'autre ... "**

Il fit une pause, avant de continuer, encourageait par un Unsui attentif .

**" Y a un mois, le fugkin' dreads est venu me voir pour que je paie une vielle dette merdique que j'avais oublié . Ah, c'que j'ai pu me fendre la poire ! Il venait pour, comme il disait, un trop plein d'hormones mais c'était plutôt un problème de coeur . Mouais, cet imbécile avait depuis belles lurettes trouvé LA bonne personne, mais c'était que maintenant qu'il voulait lui dire . Le souci, c'est que son statut de " mâle " ne lui permet pas vraiment d'être romantique, franc et doux, en même temps . Donc il se ramène pour que, moi, je lui trouve une solution . **

**Bien entendu, j'lui ai déballé toutes les possibilités pour séduire sa " gente dame " mais rien ne lui convenait à ce crétin . C'est alors que, peu après, il m'apprends qu'il s'est épris d'un homme . Alors là, non seulement mon carnet de menaces a enfin eu droit à un dossier "Agon " mais en plus, j'ai cru mourir d'étouffement à force de rire.." **

Unsui écoutait, silencieux . Où voulait il en venir ? Il n'osait y croire . Non ...

**" C'est y a une semaine que j'ai eu droit à son nom . Là, j'ai moins rigolé . Je commençait à croire qu'il n'était pas sérieux et que si c'était le cas, il était barge . **

- _Tu mens . _

- **Ah, t'es moins bête qu'il n'y parait alors ." **Le silence retomba entre eux . Amoureux . _Agon amoureux _. Rien que l'association de ces deux mots semblait impossible . Surtout suivi de complément tel que _" de Unsui " _. Et pourtant le démon avait l'air sérieux . Unsui allait entamer une phrase mais comme précédemment, Hiruma le devança, comme s'il savait déjà se qu'il allait dire .

**" Oui, c'était mon idée le coup de la poutre et de l'amnésie . Lui n'était pas trop pour . Il se voyait mal jouer la comédie à ce point là . C'est pourquoi ... " Hiruma sortit un petit objet de sa poche . * " .. je me suis servi de cet appareil pour lui dire quoi faire et quoi répondre . Néanmoins, il a décidé seul de t'embrasser je peux te l'assurer . Il en avait marre de faire tout ce que je lui dictait . Hé hé, j'y croyais pas, il répétait tout, même les plus grosses conneries ! Le réveil, rah, mortel comment il l'a balancé ! ..... **

**Et pour ce qui est du pari .. c'est moi qui l'ai lancé . " **

La nuit venait de tomber sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte . Il faisait froid . Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciaient . Unsui ne voulait plus vraiment savoir pour le pari, maintenant il voulait allé retrouver Agon pour parler . Où était il d'ailleurs ?

**" En fait, continua Hiruma après avoir regardé l'heure, avant d'appeler une ambulance pour nos " blessés", je lui ai dis que tu le préférerai un " gentil petit garçon tout mignon " et que tu ne lui dirai pas la vérité sur ce qu'il est . Il m'a répondu que tu ne l'accepterai qu'en tant qu'Agon " normal ", enfin, tu l'as mieux décrit tout à l'heure . Kékéké, t'y ai pas allé de main morte au fait . T'as mis du temps à lui dire quand même, j'aurai pu gagner . Et .. **

- _Où est il ? " _

Couper la parole n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais là, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude . Dans ça tête se bousculaient trois pensées : 1. Il aime Agon . 2. Agon l'aime .

3. Il a insulté et laissait Agon seul . Conclusion : Il fallait qu'il le retrouve pour s'expliquer, ou au moins pour s'excuser . S'excuser d'être stupide . Agon n'avait rien à se reprocher, lui et l'expression des sentiments, c'est complexe . Il faut déchiffrer .

**" Si tu cherche le fucking' dreads, il doit être loin, il m'a obligé à te chercher d'un côté de la ville, tandis qu'il prenait l'autre . Mais il doit être aux endroits où tu aurais pu te trouver en cas de déprime . Ca te parle ? " **

Un endroit où il irai ? Il n'y en avait pas des masses . Soit sa chambre, soit les cerisiers, soit ... sur les marches* . Ces marches . Unsui se leva d'un bond pour se mettre à courir comme un dératé, direction le lycée .

**" De rien hein ! " **

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

J'entends des grands " bouh ! " de yaoistes au loin . Nan ça doit être moi .

Bon mon premier lemon est dans le chap 6, donc celui à venir . ( donc vous l'aurez peut être plus tard ) .

* = ça il le dit pas, j'ai pas fait attention = x =

*** = **voir le tome 21, mais si vous voyez ! chapitre 126 !

**Interview ! **

Aujourd'hui je reçois Mizumachi ...hein ?

Mizumachi : Salut !

_Vampyr_ : Habillez vous ! Et pourquoi vous êtes là ?!

M : J'adore ta fic !

_V_ : Ah ? Euh, merci .. Mais je ne vous permet pas de me tutoyer !

M : Tu voulais pas d'Ikkyû !

_V_ : Mais si ! Lui, il est dans la fic .

M : Ah ?

**Ikkyû** : Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit .

_V _: C'est l'heure de se quitter .

**I **: Mais .. Et moi ?!

_V_ : Au prochain chapitre on recevra Ikkyû .

**I **: Mais je suis là !

_V _: Bis à tous/toutes ! ( = 3 =) smouck !!


	6. 6 Finale

Une éternité .

Cela ne faisait que 20 minutes qu'il courait, tel un dératé, en direction du lycée Shinryûgi, où de ses marches plus précisément .

Ca lui semblait pourtant une éternité .

Les rues, les gens, les magasins apparaissait devant lui aussi vite qu'ils n'étaient dépassés et oubliés .

Ils n'étaient pas important . La seule chose importante était de courir, encore, toujours plus vite .

Au yeux d'Unsui, la distance qui le séparait du lycée aurait pu être, à cette instant, comparée à celle qui séparait ses capacités de celle d'Agon .

Agon ..

Ce petit frère doué de naissance, aimé des Dieux . Etait ce vraiment ce même petit frère qui l'aimait lui, grand frère banal, sans talent ?

Un doute .

Et si Hiruma avait menti ? Pour le faire courir, puis se ridiculiser . Il en serai bien capable .

Et si Agon ne l'aimait pas ? Possible, voir même probable .

Pourtant il courait, malgré tout . Il courait car il aimait Agon . Plus que tout . Malgré tout . A en mourir . Même de honte .

Et s'il existait une petite chance, aussi mince soit elle, qu'Agon l'aime en retour, il la saisirai .

***************************

Il empreinta un chemin par le bois à toute allure, celui qui le mènerait à son cadet, si cadet il y avait..encore .

Hiruma n'avait il pas dit qu'Agon ne le cherchait ? Il y avait de fortes chances que, si ce que le démon avait dit été vrai, que le dragon soit déjà parti chercher ailleurs .

Il ralentit l'allure . Il avait courut durant des années après son frère et jamais, au grand jamais, quelle que soit la situation, il ne l'avait rattrapé, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui serait diffèrent .

Sa conscience, maîtresse de ses questions sans réponse et de ses envies refoulées, fut déconnectée dès son arrivée sur le chemin .

IL s'était trouvé à peu près au même endroit où lui se trouvé maintenant, debout . Son frère, lui, assis sur les marches . Mise en scène ? Possible, et puis après tout .

Comme l'avait fait Agon, il y a de cela 2 ans, il s'approcha et se posta derrière l'adolescent aux dreadlocks .

Que faire dans un moment pareil ? Il aurait voulu prendre Agon dans ses bras mais il ne s'endendait dire que des excuses . Elles furent d'ailleurs coupées par une voix grave et menaçante :

_" Tu es venu pour te moquer ? " _

...

Cette phrase . Ca ne pouvait pas être un hasard . Sauf que son ton à lui n'était pas rempli de tristesse, Agon n'est jamais triste . Enfin, il n'était pas non plus sensé être amoureux ... Trop fier pour montrer ses sentiments, il préféra sans doute la violence aux larmes . Plus viril .

Unsui prit la décision de rentrer dans le jeu, et répondit avec une voix amusée _" Hu, va savoir après tout ." _

La suite ne pouvait être la même . Tout deux le savaient .

_" Ne perdons pas notre temps avec les souvenirs sans intérêt .. on rentre . " _

Un peu léger . Du Agon tout craché . Mais dans un moment pareil, le taquiner est si tentant .

_" Pourquoi ? J'aime bien cet endroit et .. _

_- J'ai beau être patient, si tu ne veux pas être arrêté pour trouble de l'ordre public , bouge ! " _

O_O ? Voilà à peu près la tête que fit Unsui, ne comprenant pas vraiment où Agon voulait en venir . Ce dernier, agacé, arriva à la hauteur de son frère en deux temps, trois mouvements pour lui prendre violemment la main et la plaqué sur une partie de son anatomie, jusque là uniquement visitée par des donzelles en chaleur, et qui semblerait il commençait à prendre de la place .

_" J'te préviens, t'as 3 secondes ..." _

_********************************_

Le trajet parut moins long à Unsui, trainé par Agon .

Les parents qui étaient présents à son premier passage, avaient déserté la maison . Hum, Hiruma ?

La porte fermée fut le signal de départ .

Le Dragon poussa son jumeau contre le meuble de l'entrée, sans tendresse, pour capturer ses lèvres tandis que leurs jambes entremêlées . Trop brusque .

Unsui tenta de se dégager pour reprendre son souffle et réclamer plus de douceur mais Agon n'écoutait déjà plus .

Son monde, c'était le combat et le sexe qui le composaient . Si les nunucheries, tel les caresses ou les mots doux si glissaient, elles étaient vite écrabouillées .

En d'autres termes, il semblait inutile d'attendre le montre signes d'affections, avant, pendant et après l'acte . Lui seul comptait .

Mais l'aîné de l'entendait pas de cette oreille . Si Agon l'aimait, il devrait le lui prouver pour avoir ce qui voulait . En simple, ne plus cotoyer les filles, être plus présent et surtout s'occuper de lui sinon nada . ( Non mais . )

Unsui voulu pousser son frère, qui avait délaissé son bouche pour ses mamelons durcis et rosés . Il les suçait avidement tour à tour, arrachant des petits gémissements au chauve .

Il fallait dire qu'Agon connaissait sur le bout des doigts les points sensibles des jeunes demoiselles qu'il côtoyait . Ils ne devait pas être bien différents avec un homme, sauf peut être un léger changement au niveau de l'entre-jambe mais sans ça ..

C'est donc complétement soumis aux attouchements langoureux de son frère qu'Unsui se retrouva sur le lit des parents . Comment diable Agon pouvait oser rentrer ici, dans ce lieux défendu, le même qui avait permit leurs conception à tout les deux ; sans aucun état d'âme . Unsui se sentit alors honteux .

Son cerveau marchait à plein régime . Ils étaient en train de faire une énorme connerie . Ils étaient frères, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça .

Dans un ultime effort, il s'assit sur le lit tandis qu'Agon commençait à sortir son jeans .

_" Tais toi " _

Il avait cru qu' Agon ne l'avait pas regardé, trop occupé à se débarrasser de son boxer mais il semblerai que non . Il vint se placer devant Unsui qui détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir le sexe fièrement tendu de son cadet à quelques centimètres de son visage .

_" Je sais se que tu pense . On est jumeaux donc on devrait pas faire ça . On est dans la chambre des vieux donc c'est gênant . On est des mecs donc c'est dégueu' . Non, je t'ai dis de te taire alors boucle là . J'ai pas terminé . On est frères c'est vrai, c'est interdit c'est vrai . Et alors ? Depuis quand on s'en occupe des interdits ? J'en respecte aucun et tu me laisse faire . On est en terrain miné mais sérieux qu'est ce que ça peut foutre ? C'est qu'une chambre . C'est juste la seule avec lit double . " _

Silence . Les deux Kongô se regardaient à présent dans les yeux . Agon lisait vraiment en son ainé comme dans un livre ouvert . Mais même son petit discours qui de sa part se voulait rassurant ne parvenait pas vraiment à convaincre Unsui . Agon savait mentir pour arriver à ses fins . Il l'avait vu mentir à des filles, à ses " amis" et à leurs parents alors pourquoi pas à lui . Il voulu se lever et partir, partir loin pour pleurer seul, avec sa fierté mais des mains se soudèrent à ses épaules .

_" Je suis sérieux . Quand vas tu enfin t.. _

_- Tu ne m'aimes pas . " _

Agon recula comme brulé . Puis irrité, il pris la tête d'Unsui entre ses mains .

_" J'ai du mal comprendre . _

_- Tu ne m'aimes pas . _

_- Conneries ! _

_- Non tu ne m'aimes pas . _

_- T'es qu'un crétin ! _

_- Tu ne m'aimes pas . _

_- Si je t'aime merde !! Je t'aime je t'aime ! J'aime quand tu me dis d'être prudent, j'aime quand tu viens vérifier que je vais bien, j'aime quand tu m'écoutes, j'aime quand tu parles, j'aime quand tu as raison, j'aime quand tu te trompe !! Bordel je t'aime, toi un mec parmi une floppé de bonnes femmes sexy, tu veux quoi de plus !!! Tu veux des poèmes ? Des fleurs ? Que je le crie sur les toit ?! Navré de vous décevoir princesse, je ne suis pas le prince charmant de vos rêves ! Si t'es pas content, va te chercher une gonzesse ! " _

Agon le lâcha enfin pour allait s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit , essouflé . Unsui quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi faire . Son génie de jumeau, génial, intelligent, beau, fort . Son génie de frère venait de lui faire sa déclaration . Maladroite certes mais tellement touchante venant de lui . Il avait soudain envi de se jeter sur lui pour lui rendre son amour sous forme de baisers . Mais il ne le pu . Il resta là, regardant son frère scruter le plafond .

_" Si tu as peur d'avoir mal ..., _Agon hésita, _.. tu peux .. hum.. être au dessus ... cette fois .. " _

Unsui faillit s'étouffer . Agon venait bien de lui proposer d'être l'actif là ? Non il y avait un problème . Jamais le Dragon n'aurait dit une chose pareille ! A quatre pattes sur le matelas, il se rapprocha de son cadet pour vérifier sa température . Ce dernier se laissa faire . De toute façon à ce stade, il pouvait pas se sentir plus con . Unsui colla alors son front au sien :

" Je ne pense pas mériter la place du dessus . " souffla t-il avant de l'embrasser .

Agon reprit immédiatement le commandement des opérations, son pénis de nouveau en action . Unsui se retrouva vite sans apparat à la merci de la langue de son cadet qui se promena sur tout son corps avant de finir sa course entre ses jambes .

Doucement, Agon mouilla l'anneau de chair infranchi de son frère qui se tendit . Il pénétra ensuite un doigt puis deux, tout en faisant un mouvement de va et vient pour faire oublier la douleur . Et quand enfin Unsui fut prêt à l'accueillir, il se glissa en lui, lentement .

Il ressentit d'abord une vive douleur suivi d'un plaisir intense . Il culpabilisait mais c'était si bon . Agon accéléra la cadence, s'enfonçant plus profond en lui .

Et finalement, ne tenant plus, ils jouir . En même temps . Ensemble . Tel qu'ils étaient ...

*****************************************

( = x = ) Hum ... Je mentirait en disant que j'ai bossé pour la fin . Mais voilà j'avais plus l'inspiration, je suis rentré au lycée ( et vii ça y est ) et j'avais plus trop le temps pour me pencher sur ma ptit fanfic ( " sur la fic abandonnée, lalala (8) ) ...

Donc ça fini vite, en queue de poisson et très romantique ( un peu trop à mon gout ) .. Je me rattraperai .. Un jour .

Niveau lemon, c'est mon premier j'ai eu du mal à le pondre et à choisir les termes, ne m'en tenait pas rigueur .

Ca va faire des mois pour 6 minis chapitres . Et y reste des fautes . Et oui, chuis nulle .

Pour terminer, mon invité est un critique = Vampyr33 ! Bonjour moi !

-Bonjour!

- Alors cette fic ?

- C'était bien dans l'idée mais la fin est merdiq** .

- Ah, vous êtes gentille, j'aurais dit que toute la fic était merdiq** .

- Ah mais c'était pour être gentille vous avez raison .

- Ah, merci ..

- Bon ben moi je vais me pendre hein .

- Ok, moi je file m'acheter un pistolet .

Merci et pardon à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout ( y en a peut être encore qui sait ... )


End file.
